Quoi ? Mon amie d'enfance ?
by jaden74
Summary: Alors qu'une série de faits divers était en train de sévir sur la prochaine île dont l'équipage devait se confronter, une nouvelle personne pas si inconnue que ça vis à vis de Luffy fit sa soudaine apparition. Mais que peut-il bien se passer quand un sentiment étrange se mêla à notre navigatrice préférée ? Couple : Luffy x Nami (ça surprend qui ?)


Yahallo !

Cela faisait quand même un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais pas été très actif sur ce domaine. Entre temps, beaucoup de choses s'est déroulé à ce que je vois mais ne nous inquiétons pas plus. L'essentiel c'est que j'ai toujours envie d'être impliqué dans les fanfics et plus particulièrement dans le domaine du LuNa, étant donné les rares fanfics récentes sur notre fandom préféré. Les fans de LuNa sont bien présents et continueront d'entretenir la flamme ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve donc pour une nouvelle histoire. Peut-être même assez cliché pour certains, ceci dit j'espère que ça ne va pas vous déplaire !

Crédits : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Oda-sensei sauf quelques fantaisies.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient déroulés depuis la dernière aventure de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que leur prochaine péripétie n'allait une fois encore pas être de tout repos... Tout avait en effet débuté par une banale matinée sur le Thousand Sunny. Sanji, le plus matinal des membres de notre équipage, préparait comme à son habitude le petit déjeuner nécessaire pour bien débuter leur journée, Zoro s'exerçait à la méditation profitant encore du calme extérieur pour pouvoir se concentrer, Robin était elle aussi réveillée et profita du soleil pour étendre et faire sécher les différents vêtements de son équipage, et pour aussi disons-le, apprécier le silence que lui offrait encore ce moment. Bref, pour faire court, pas grand monde n'était encore réveillé à cette heure-ci, et ce fut donc normal de retrouver une Nami tout juste sortie de la douche venir chercher et payer le News Coo lui délivrant ainsi l'habituel journal les informant sur ce qu'il se passait dans le Nouveau Monde...

"C'est mauvais... " se plaignit-elle après avoir feuilleté quelques pages du quotidien.

" Tu as vu ça Robin ? On dirait qu'il y a une série de meurtres qui sévit sur l'île de Korosu. "

" Une série de meurtres ? " fit-Robin intriguée. "Dis-moi en plus s'il te plaît. "

Nami déglutit comme pour se préparer à lire les effroyables nouvelles qui étaient écrites dans le journal, puis prit à nouveau la parole.

" Plusieurs femmes ont en effet été tuées sur cette île, principalement des jeunes femmes de moins d'une trentaine d'années environ. "

" En effet. C'est terrifiant. " acquiesça Robin d'un ton plutôt grave.

" Mais plus que les meurtres, c'est la découverte de leurs cadavres qui est la plus mystérieuse... On a en effet retrouvé plusieurs corps de femmes décapitées et pendues par les jambes à l'entrée de plusieurs villages de l'île..."

" En effet. C'est terrifiant. "

" La Marine a ouvert plusieurs enquêtes mais celles-ci convergeraient toutes dans le mauvais sens. Pas le moindre indice ou preuve quelconque pour faire avancer les recherches... "

" En effet. C'est terrifiant. "

" Tu ne veux pas changer de disque un peu ? " se plaignit Nami. " Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que cette île est vraisemblablement notre prochaine destination... Et que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour éviter d'accoster dessus. "

" Et connaissant Luffy, si je lui fais part de cette affaire, son excitation n'en sera que plus grande et donc il voudra absolument se mêler et NOUS mêler dans cette sombre affaire. " finit une Nami assez fataliste.

" Je pense que tu t'inquiètes trop. " répondit-Robin en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

" N'oublie pas que notre équipage a survécu à une féroce attaque de zombies. Alors qu'est-ce qu'un ridicule petit tueur en séries peut-il faire face à cela ? " finit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Voyant son ainée visiblement peu inquiète et peu concernée par ces tristes faits-divers, notre héroïne poussa un assez long soupir plaintif avant de rejoindre peu à peu sa cause... Nami venait effectivement de se rappeler que leur équipage était constitué d'un capitaine complètement idiot n'y connaissant absolument rien à la mer, d'un chasseur de pirates doué pour se perdre dans sa chambre, d'un cuisinier pervers, d'un renne qui sait parler, d'un cyborg, d'un squelette portant une coupe afro, etc... Pouvait-on faire plus irrationnel que ce qu'ils avaient à bord de leur équipage ? La réponse était assez difficile à déterminer.

" Après tout... Je pense que tu as raison. On ne peut pas faire plus monstrueux que nous après tout..."

xxx

Il était à présent midi passé et le déjeuner venait tout juste de se terminer à bord du Sunny Go. Selon les derniers calculs de Nami, nos héros devraient atteindre l'île de Korosu dans les deux prochains jours. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, un épais nuage de brume entravait particulièrement leur progression depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Ils durent rester prudents dans cette nouvelle partie du Nouveau Monde, tout le monde savait que cette mer était impitoyable et sanctionnait chaque erreur de navigation, il était donc normal d'avancer à moins de 50% de la vitesse normale du navire. Nami voulant éviter tout risque inutile... Mais tout cela fatiguait particulièrement Luffy qui ne put s'adonner à son passe-temps favori : observer le paysage sur son siège personnel.

" Naaaaami... " se plaignit notre héros d'une voix tristounette. " Quand est-ce que ce brouillard va se dissiper ? J'en ai marre moi ! "

" Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée Luffy. " répondit-elle d'un ton évasif. " Le Nouveau Monde est une mer particulière, nous ne devons prendre aucun risque. "

" Mais je m'ennuie moi... On ne voit rien du tout à cause de ce satané brouillard. "

" Est-ce de ma faute Luffy ? Je te rappelle que tu n'y connais absolument rien en navigation. Tu te dois de me faire confiance. "

" Boooohhh... C'est nul. " fit-notre héros d'un air boudeur, avant de reprendre position sur la tête du Sunny.

Mais l'épaisse brume qui recouvrait l'atmosphère n'empêcha pas Luffy de distinguer une certaine forme bizarre venir dériver vers leur navire...

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? " s'intrigua-t-il. " On dirait que c'est... "

Pris de court, Luffy étira donc son cou pour mieux observer ce qui s'approchait d'eux... Il vit alors avec surprise que la "forme bizarre" n'était en fait juste qu'une certaine naufragée ayant apparemment survécu à une attaque ou tempête et qui se retrouvait à dériver vers eux sur un vulgaire morceau de planche. Luffy vint immédiatement à son secours et la ramena aussi vite que possible à bord du Sunny, tout en profitant au passage pour alerter tous ses nakamas devant la nouvelle personne qu'il venait de trouver...

" On dirait qu'elle a perdu connaissance. " dit-Chopper en faisant un bref examen anatomique de la naufragée.

Nami resta un temps perplexe en voyant cette personne inconsciente devant eux. À y regarder de près, elle pouvait facilement deviner que la sinistrée était une jeune fille, visiblement un poil plus jeune qu'elle. Blonde de cheveux mais avec des lunettes rondes, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, preuve qu'elle avait probablement du survivre à un cataclysme. Nami vit également que son corps et plus particulièrement sa poitrine était assez développée par rapport à elle, ce qui la rendait un peu jalouse sur ce plan-là il fallait le dire.

" C'est étrange qu'elle ait réussi à dériver jusqu'à nous. " lança-elle en brisant le silence autour d'eux. " Une personne normale n'aurait jamais pu survivre plus d'une heure sur le Nouveau Monde. Et qui plus est, juste en dérivant sur une simple planche en bois. "

" Elle n'a pas l'air de se réveiller... " répondit à son tour Usopp.

Sanji retroussa alors ses manches, dégagea Chopper de la naufragée en lui balançant un violent coup de pied puis se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Autour de lui, nos héros mis à part Luffy comprirent avec un certain dégoût ce que leur cuisinier prévoyait de faire. Sanji rentra aussitôt en mode love-love et alors que son geste était de plus en plus proche, un violent de coup de poing s'abattit alors sur son visage, lui faisant perdre au passage la moitié de sa dentition...

" Au secours ! " hurla-la naufragée en massacrant le pauvre Sanji.

" Tu t'en sors déjà très bien toute seule... " répondit Zoro à la vue de ce spectacle affligeant.

L'équipage observa donc un temps déconcerté Sanji se faire lamentablement rosser de coups par cette jeune inconnue. Mais alors qu'elle venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance, celle-ci aperçut une silhouette familière, et après un bref moment d'hésitation, elle lui sauta immédiatement au cou, le serrant fort dans ses bras et provoquant encore une fois la stupeur chez notre équipage pirate préféré.

" Luffy-senpai... " fit-elle en sanglots. " Tu... tu m'as tellement manqué ! "

" Luffy... " répondit Zoro en écarquillant le seul œil qu'il lui restait.

" ... senpai ! " fit également un Chopper choqué.

" H... Hanami ? C'est bien toi ? " répondit-Luffy en essayant au maximum de se dégager d'elle.

La jeune inconnue desserra alors l'étreinte de sa retrouvaille, et profita enfin de cette occasion pour se présenter à tout le monde.

" Je... je suis désolée ! " fit-elle en se noyant dans ses excuses, tout en s'inclinant devant tout nos héros.

" Je... je m'appelle Hanami ! J'ai 17 ans, et Luffy-senpai et moi, nous... nous sommes des amis d'enfance ! "

" HEIN ?! " hurlèrent alors nos héros en tombant à la renverse.

" Des... des amis d'enfance ?! Mais c'est impossible ! " hurla-Nami prise de court.

" Luffy, espèce d'enfoiré ! " s'insurgea Sanji en secouant notre héros dans tous les sens. " Comment as-tu pu partir en mer en laissant une aussi jolie fille derrière toi ?! "

Le choc de la révélation passé, Nami rétablit alors le calme chez nos héros comme à son habitude, puis elle en profita également pour revenir à des sujets bien plus sérieux avec leur nouvelle invitée à bord.

" Enchantée Hanami. " lança-t-elle en lui tenant une amicale poignée de mains. " Je m'appelle Nami, je suis la navigatrice de l'équipage de Luffy et comme tu le vois, je suis sans doute la personne la plus censée d'esprit à bord. "

L'inconnue se méfia un bref moment, mais finit par répondre chaleureusement à sa poignée de mains.

" Enchantée Nami. " répondit-elle. " Et enchantée tout le monde, merci d'avoir pris soin de Luffy-senpai jusque là. "

La tension était désormais retombée, Nami allait pouvoir reprendre son interrogatoire.

" Dis-moi, Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. "

" Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Et bien, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu faisais toute seule en train de dériver sur cette simple planche en bois. " lança-Nami en tout en désignant la dite planche du regard.

Hanami se tut un moment, puis se lança dans ses explications.

" C'est une assez longue histoire pour tout vous dire, je vais vous épargner les détails. La vérité c'est que je me suis introduite clandestinement dans un bateau de marchands depuis quelques mois déjà, c'était de parfaits idiots et ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que je me suis faite passer pour l'une des leurs en me déguisant en homme. Mais voilà, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, une énorme tempête a entièrement dévasté notre navire et a coulé l'ensemble de notre équipage. J'en suis donc la seule survivante... "

" Comment est-ce que tu as survécu alors ? " lança à son tour Zoro intrigué par ses propos.

" Parce que je savais qu'une tempête allait s'abattre sur nous. Et qu'aucun des hommes sur l'équipage n'avait bien voulu me croire quand je leur annonçais la catastrophe. "

" ... "

" J'ai donc décidé seule d'embarquer à bord d'une nacelle de secours. La tempête approchait alors à grands pas et à mesure que je m'éloignais d'eux, je les vis se faire engloutir littéralement par cette mer déchainée tandis que moi, j'étais parvenue miraculeusement à m'en sortir... "

" C'est donc comme cela que vous m'avez retrouvée dérivant sur cette vieille planche en bois. " dit-elle finalement.

" Comment as-tu pu bien savoir qu'une tempête était en approche ? " demanda une nouvelle fois Nami.

" Parce que j'ai mangé le Mirai-Mirai no Mi. "

" Le Mirai No quoi ? " demanda-Luffy pris de court par l'annonce de son amie d'enfance.

" Le Mirai-Mirai no Mi. Je possède la capacité de prédire ce qui va se passer dans les 5 minutes qui viennent et dans un rayon de 500 mètres autour de moi. "

" Je ne comprends rien. Tu n'avais pas ses pouvoirs quand nous nous étions connus. " répondit-notre capitaine perplexe.

" Je vous conseille par exemple de brusquement faire un virage à bâbord, un orage violent s'apprête à nous tomber dessus. "

" Un orage ? C'est ridicule voyons. " répliqua-Nami assez sèchement. " Je suis une navigatrice hors-pair, ce genre de détail ça ne m'échappe pas. "

C'est alors qu'une violente tempête se déclencha sans crier gare, un épais nuage fit brusquement son apparition dans le ciel, ce qui provoqua une grande surprise chez nos héros et particulièrement chez Nami qui n'avait pas anticipé du tout cet événement.

" Vite Franky ! Prends la barre et fais immédiatement un détour à bâbord ! " hurla-Nami prise de panique. " Zoro, attache-vite les voiles entre elles, la rafale qui va arriver sera extrêmement violente ! "

Nos héros ne bronchèrent pas et exécutèrent sans rechigner les nombreux ordres que leur donnait Nami. Et après 5 minutes dans la panique la plus totale à tenter de sécuriser le navire, la mer avait une nouvelle fois repris son calme mais tous virent un énorme éclair venir frapper l'endroit où le Sunny aurait du être positionné si Hanami n'avait pas fait sa prédiction...

" Alors c'était vrai... " dit-Nami en croyant finalement les propos de la nouvelle invitée.

" Yahoo ! C'est génial comme pouvoir ! " s'exclama un Luffy toujours aussi enthousiaste.

" On dirait qu'on a trouvé bien meilleure que toi hein ? " lança Zoro d'un air goguenard en direction de sa navigatrice.

La foudre s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur le bateau mais pas pour les mêmes raisons cette fois.

" Tu possèdes un pouvoir très intéressant à ce que je vois. " lança-Robin. " Mais raconte-nous plutôt comment as-tu rencontré notre capitaine par le passé ? "

Hanami remit ses lunettes en place, tous écoutèrent attentivement ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur dire et plus particulièrement Nami qui focalisa son attention là dessus.

" J'ai connu Luffy il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça en fait. À l'époque, je n'avais encore que 12 ans et mes parents n'étaient que de simples parfumeurs qui venaient tout juste d'emménager sur l'île de Fushia. "

" Shishishi... c'est vrai je m'en souviens ! "

" Les affaires n'étaient pas au mieux, le métier de parfumeur n'était encore que très peu connu mais tout le monde était très accueillant même pour des étrangers comme nous. Et même si les jours semblaient parfois difficiles, je peux vous assurer que nous vivions une vie plutôt normale finalement... "

Hanami se tut pour reprendre son souffle puis continua aussitôt.

" Puis un beau jour, j'ai découvert que quelqu'un s'amusait nous à nous chaparder de la nourriture dans la réserve... "

Tous devinèrent sans grande difficulté qui était le principal responsable... Les regards se braquèrent immédiatement sur notre pauvre Luffy qui était en train de se curer le nez et qui n'avait encore rien demandé à personne jusqu'ici.

" Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore bien pu faire ? "

" Et oui... " acquiesça alors Hanami en souriant. " Ce chapardeur de nourriture n'était autre que le Luffy-senpai que vous avez là devant vous. "

" Pourquoi n'en suis-je même pas étonnée ? " répondit ironiquement Nami en se prenant la tête. " Et donc pourquoi as-tu décidé de prendre la mer en plutôt que d'être restée tranquillement sur ton île loin du danger ? "

Hanami rougit et répondit difficilement malgré un net embarras.

" Parce que... Luffy-senpai m'a fait une promesse... "

Nos héros écarquillèrent les yeux de leurs orbites quand l'amie d'enfance de Luffy termina enfin sa phrase...

" Il m'a promis de m'épouser quand je serais parvenue à fabriquer un parfum dont personne ne pourra résister ! "

Tous tombèrent alors à la renverse et hurlèrent à en réveiller un Brook...

" Q... QUOI ?! "

xxx

La nuit était désormais tombée sur le Nouveau Monde et le calme enfin retombé à bord du Thousand Sunny. Il fallait dire que beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulés aujourd'hui, le fait d'avoir des invités à bord n'était certes pas très gênant, nos héros étant plutôt habitués à en recueillir et à en héberger pour la plupart, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient occupés avec une amie d'enfance de leur capitaine. Bien que sympathique et très bien élevée après leur avoir fait découvrir ses nombreuses créations en terme de parfum, Nami ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine forme de réticence vis à vis de cette nouvelle personne à bord. C'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de pouvoir l'accueillir à bord comme il le faudrait. Elle se demandait par exemple pourquoi elle n'avait pas passé plus de temps avec Hanami, elle qui avait toujours espéré le fait d'avoir une nouvelle présence féminine à bord. Mais rien de tout cela, c'était même deux sentiments se disputaient actuellement dans le cœur de Nami, le premier qui était un sentiment de colère envers son capitaine qui faisait des promesses à foison et un autre un peu plus étrange que Nami ne pouvait pas décrire, ni identifier à cet instant précis. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, notre héroïne préférée décida alors de prendre l'air sur le pont du navire...

" Shishishi ! C'est vrai je m'en souviens ! " éclata de rire Luffy.

" Et tu te souviens aussi de... "

" Oui c'est vrai et qu'est-ce qu'on avait bien pu rigoler quand on avait fait tout ça ! "

Dans la pénombre qui régnait autour d'elle, Nami parvint facilement à distinguer son capitaine en pleine discussion avec son ami d'enfance. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu un Luffy si complice et si amusé avec une autre fille. Se racontant leurs nombreuses frasques infantiles, c'était à présent le deuxième sentiment inconnu qui grandit dans le cœur de Nami, et c'était plutôt désagréable pour tout vous dire. Elle resta ainsi plantée là, à les écouter jusqu'à ce que Luffy décide finalement d'aller se coucher après un ultime bâillement. Hanami attendit qu'il disparaisse dans le quartier des garçons pour relancer une nouvelle discussion.

" Tu peux sortir à présent. Il n'y a plus rien à espionner. " lança-t-elle en direction de Nami.

" C'est vrai. J'oubliais que tu pouvais voir ce qu'il va se passer dans les 5 minutes. " répondit-elle en sortant de se cachette.

" J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander pourquoi est-ce que tu nous espionnais ? "

" Je suis juste venue prendre un peu d'air frais et je vous ai vus, rien de plus. "

" Tu sais, je peux peut-être lire dans l'avenir mais je suis incapable de lire dans le cœur des gens. " répliqua Hanami assez plaintivement. " Mais malgré tout, je peux savoir sans hésiter que ma présence ici ne te plait pas du tout. "

Nami déglutit et répondit avec un bref embarras.

" Mais non enfin. Au contraire, je suis ravie que nous ayons une nouvelle fille à bord. Et en plus, tu es surement une... "

" Est-ce que tu l'aimes ou pas ? " coupa immédiatement Hanami.

Touchée. Cette question déstabilisa immédiatement Nami qui continua encore une fois à s'enfoncer en n'étant pas honnête envers elle même.

" Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? "

" Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. "

" Je répète donc encore une fois ma question. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ou pas ? " insista encore une fois Hanami.

" Je... je ne comprends pas... "

" Et bien moi, je vais te le dire. " répliqua l'invitée. " J'aime Luffy-senpai. Je l'ai toujours aimé du plus profond de mon cœur. J'aime son innocence, j'aime sa franchise et j'aime sa gentillesse. Je veux Luffy-senpai pour moi toute seule et pour personne d'autre. "

Nami resta bouche bée devant la grande détermination d'Hanami, notre héroïne était sonnée par les nombreux propos dont elle venait de faire l'objet.

" Tu sais, si tu continues à ne pas être honnête envers toi même, tu vas finir par le perdre définitivement. Luffy-senpai est un homme que beaucoup de filles s'arracheraient. Est-ce que c'est bien ça que tu veux ? Réfléchis-y. " conclut finalement Hanami avant de la quitter, la laissant seule.

" Est-ce que... est-ce que j'aime Luffy ou pas ? " pensa finalement Nami avant se prendre la tête entre ses mains. " RAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! J'en ai marre ! "

Ce faisant et dans un excès de colère, Nami défonça alors la porte du quartier des garçons et agrippa violemment le pauvre Luffy qui s'apprêtait à aller se coucher et qui n'avait encore une fois rien demandé à personne.

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore bien pu faire ? Au secours ! " hurla-t-il avant de se faire entrainer à l'extérieur de la chambre des garçons qui agitèrent au passage un drapeau blanc pour éviter d'être également impliqué dans cette affaire.

S'étant retrouvé à l'extérieur du pont en une fraction de seconde et se faisant encore une fois martyriser par sa navigatrice, Luffy se demanda une nouvelle fois qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien encore pu faire pour mériter cela... Mais il sentit avant tout que sa navigatrice n'était pas un dans un état normal et qu'il devait à présent assumer son rôle de capitaine comme il le fallait.

" Nami. " fit-il d'un air sérieux en arrêtant le poing de sa navigatrice. " Si tu as besoin de me frapper pour te sentir alors frappe-moi de toute tes forces. "

Luffy essuya délicatement les brèves larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Nami avec ses doigts.

" Mais, j'ai horreur de te voir pleurer. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer. " dit-il en en posant son chapeau contre le creux de sa tête.

Nami ricana comme pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était idiote mais alors qu'elle venait de réajuster le chapeau que son capitaine venait de lui confier, celle-ci y croisa un regard plein de détermination, un regard très familier dont elle n'avait encore jamais réussit à s'en détacher... Luffy était en train de la fixer de ses yeux profonds et cela la fit intensément trésaillir.

 _Luffy-senpai est un homme que beaucoup de filles s'arracheraient_

 _Si tu continues à ne pas être honnête envers toi même, tu vas finir par le perdre définitivement_

" C'est vrai... " pensa-t-elle. " Tout ce temps à chercher des réponses qui n'étaient que devant moi, j'ai vraiment été une idiote. Moi qui cherchait à le nier du plus profond de mon cœur, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière à présent. Je me dois d'être honnête envers moi même. "

Dans un immense soulagement et le sourire retrouvé, Nami passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Luffy et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Son capitaine ne comprit encore une fois rien à la situation mais lui répondit instantanément en lui rendant son étreinte, il était finalement venu : le moment où Nami accepta enfin ses sentiments vis à vis de son capitaine...

" Oui... Je suis amoureuse de Luffy. "

* * *

 _Luffy : " Ouah ! J'ai perdu ! C'est quoi ces nouvelles règles ?! "_

 _Hanami : " C'est très simple voyons. Les règles ont certes évoluées par rapport à ce qu'elles étaient quand nous n'étions que des enfants mais le jeu n'en reste pas pour le moins aussi amusant. "_

 _Luffy : " Bouh... Je préférais quand c'était avant... "_

 _Nami (curieuse) : " Et ? À quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? "_

 _Luffy : " On joue au duel des monstres marins ! C'est un jeu de cartes auquel Hanami et moi passions notre temps à y jouer plus jeunes. Tu veux y jouer Nami ? "_

 _Nami : " Luffy... Je ne sais pas y jouer. "_

 _Luffy : " C'est très simple voyons. Chaque joueur possède 4000 points de vie et le but est plutôt simple, il faut réduire les points de vie de ton adversaire à 0. "_

 _Hanami : " Tu disposes pour cela de trois types de cartes : des monstres, des magies et des pièges. "_

 _Nami (plutôt intéressée) : " Ça m'a l'air plutôt intéressant. Je veux bien essayer d'y jouer. "_

 _Hanami : " Fais attention Nami car Luffy est loin d'être un imbécile dans ce jeu. Il connait les règles mieux que toi après tout. "_

 _Luffy : " Yahoo ! Je vais jouer contre Nami ! Allez, que le meilleur gagne ! "_

 _Nami : " Je ne connais toujours pas toutes les règles Luffy... "_

 _Luffy (enthousiaste) : " On s'en fout ! J'y vais ! Je joue mon premier monstre "Tsubasa Monkey" en position d'attaque. À toi de jouer maintenant. "_

 _Nami (complètement dépassée) : " Position d'attaque ? Gné ? "_

 _Hanami : " C'est la position de combat qu'un monstre peut adopter. Il y a la position d'attaque et la position de défense, en d'autres termes, Luffy va t'attaquer à son prochain tour si tu ne fais rien. "_

 _Nami : " Je vois... Dans ce cas, je vais poser cette carte et j'invoque moi aussi un monstre " Lovely Angel" en position d'attaque, et je vais attaquer ton cher petit monstre Luffy. "_

 _Hanami : " Bien joué Nami ! L'attaque de ton ange qui est de 1600 est plus élevée que celle de Luffy qui est de 1400, son monstre est donc détruit et il perd en plus des points de vie. "_

 _Luffy 3800 / Nami 4000_

 _Luffy : " Bouhhhh... Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire Nami tu te trompes ! Je joue la carte Magie "Autorisation de la Marine", je peux maintenant jouer deux monstres d'un seul coup plutôt qu'un seul durant un seul tour. "_

 _Hanami : " Les cartes Magie sont diverses et variées, elles peuvent apporter diverses ressources à leurs utilisateurs. Et c'est vrai, nous n'avons le droit de jouer qu'un seul monstre par tour. "_

 _Luffy : " Je joue donc mes deux "Tsubasa Monkey" et je les fusionne grace à ma carte "Fusion des Esprits" créant ainsi un "Double Monkey Tsubasa" qui possède une attaque de 3000 ! "_

 _Nami : "A-t-on le droit de faire ça au moins ? "_

 _Hanami : "Bien sûr que oui. Luffy n'a pas joué son monstre normalement mais spécialement. Tu as le droit à autant de monstres invoqués spécialement que tu veux en un seul tour. "_

 _Luffy : " Maintenant Nami, je vais t'attaquer ! Mon "Double Monkey Tsubasa" va détruire ton Ange ! DOUBLE MONKEY PUNCH ! "_

 _Nami (déconcertée) : " Euh... Tu ne t'y crois pas trop là ? "_

 _Luffy 3800 / Nami 2600_

 _Luffy : "Et ce n'est pas fini ! Quand Double Monkey Tsubasa détruit un monstre, il peut attaquer une seconde fois ! Je t'attaque donc directement ! "_

 _Hanami : " C'est mauvais Nami ! Si Luffy te touche avec cette attaque, tu perdras 3000 points de vie et tu auras perdu ! "_

 _Nami (d'un air sournois) : " Tu crois ça ? "_

 _Luffy : " Hein ? "_

 _Nami : " J'active ma carte Piège que j'avais posé plus tôt ! "Défense de bulles", cette carte me permet de diviser les dommages que je reçois d'une attaque directe par deux._

 _Luffy 3800 / Nami 1100_

 _Hanami : " Super Nami ! Tu as réussi à utiliser une carte Piège, elles te seront très utiles pour parvenir à renverser des situations. "_

 _Nami (en ricanant) : " Fufufufu... "_

 _Luffy : " Euh... Nami ? "_

 _Nami : " Tu t'es bien battu Luffy mais c'est terminé à présent ! Je joue ma carte Magie "Appel du Destin" et je fais revenir ma "Lovely Angel" que tu venais de me détruire. Je joue ensuite normalement ma "Blue Angel" qui possède une attaque de 0 ! "_

 _Hanami : " Mais enfin Nami, ton monstre possède 0 point d'attaque ! "_

 _Nami : " J'active ensuite l'effet de ma Lovely Angel, grâce à cette carte, je peux rendre l'attaque d'un des monstres de mon adversaire égale à celle d'un monstre que je contrôle. Je passe donc l'ATK de ton Double Monkey à 0 ! "_

 _Luffy : " Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible ! "_

 _Nami : " À présent, on va se battre ! Ma Blue Angel va attaquer ton Double Monkey et comme leurs deux ATK sont égales, ces monstres se détruisent mutuellement mais... quand Blue Angel détruit un monstre, l'adversaire reçoit des dommages équivalents à l'ATK d'origine du monstre détruit. Tu te prends donc 3000 points de dommages ! "_

 _Luffy 800 / Nami 1100_

 _Nami : " Et ma Lovely Angel n'a toujours pas attaquée ! Tu as perdu Luffy ! "_

 _Luffy : " NOOOOOON ! "_

 _Luffy 0 / Nami 1100_

 _Nami (en fanfaronnant) : "Et bien alors Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir perdu contre une débutante ? "_

 _Luffy (en courant bouder dans son coin) : " T'es méchante Nami ! "_

 _ _Zoro (déconcerté) : "Quelle belle bande d'andouilles... "_ _

Petite surprise en fin de chapitre ! Étant un grand fan de Yugioh, je me suis permis une petite fantaisie en mélangeant notre univers de pirate préféré avec le célèbre jeu de cartes à jouer. J'ai essayé d'être le moins lourd possible mais je tenais absolument à écrire une partie comme ça entre Luffy et Nami. Je suis conscient que ça ne pourrait pas plaire à tout le monde mais on s'en fout. C'est pour ça que je l'ai mise en fin de chapitre, histoire que vous ne vous sentiriez pas obligés de le lire cette partie. Il y en aura peut-être même d'autres. Aussi, si vous n'aimez pas le LuNa, je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez sur cette page...

Sinon pour revenir à un sujet plus sérieux, j'ai essayé cette fois d'approfondir un peu plus le rôle d'un OC, vous savez tous que je ne suis pas un grand fan des OC mais cette fois-ci, il fallait que je travaille un peu plus sur le fond d'Hanami. Bien entendu, nous ne savons encore rien d'elle dans ce chapitre et il y aura d'autres révélations mais c'était nécessaire de faire tout cela pour que l'histoire sur lequel je veux m'ancrer ait un quelconque intérêt. Une amie d'enfance pour Luffy, une nouvelle rivale pour Nami ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose que tout le monde pense mais j'ai trouvé intéressant de développer un plot comme celui-ci. Ceci dit, j'espère toutefois que ce chapitre vous ait plus ! A très très vite pour la suite et avec encore plus de LuNa bien évidemment !


End file.
